board8fandomcom-20200216-history
KHAFEICV
The Karma Hunter Award for Excellence in Criticizing Vlado, or KHAFEICV (pronounced "KAFEESIVE") is a project created and run by Karma Hunter. Starting on January 26th, 2007, the project award is given out for a single post/series of posts daily that "display excellence in criticizing Vlado or posts made by Vlado." Origins The KHAFEICV was created to express the general disapproval many on Board 8 have of Vlado and his actions. It intentionally mimics the VAPE, both as a form of mockery and as an avenue to criticize Vlado's hypocrisy. Its specific inspiration comes from one of Vlado's most repeated defenses, an example of which is given here (and in the KHAFEICV's mission statement): Much like some think the whole board hates me or something, when it's the same 4-5 people keep *****ing at me, just doing it consistently and creating the illusion that they are more than they really are. The KHAFEICV is dedicated to debunking this statement, one user at a time. Trivia The KHAFEICV is always bolded as an acronym. It is never bolded when it is not, however (though it may be italicized !!). Karma Hunter's own motivations stem from minor annoyance combined with him being petty enough to commit time to the project. It was a contingency that neither Vlado nor anyone else on Board 8 could anticipate. While a user may win multiple KHAFEICV'''s it is quite rare, as the spirit of the award entails reaching out to as many users as possible. The '''KHAFEICV generally adheres to a strict one-per-day system, though exceptions may be granted for particularly exceptional nominations. Winners There are thirteen official KHAFEICV winners as of February 6th, 2007, and one honorary award: Karma Hunter (Inaugural KHAFEICV) Inviso - January 26th, 2007 Smurf - January 27th, 2007 UltimaterializerX - January 28th, 2007 therealosix - January 29th, 2007 ShatteredElysium - January 30th, 2007 Alex Shelley - January 31st, 2007 FigureOfSpeech - February 1st, 2007 (First post to simultaneously be awarded a KHAFEICV and a VAPE) Oddity - February 2nd, 2007 SmartMuffin - February 2nd, 2007 (Honorary) Redtooth - February 3rd, 2007 Steinershocker - February 4th, 2007 transience - February 5th, 2007 AlienBabalien - February 6th, 2007 An archive of all these can be found here, and a secondary one is kept here for convenience. Archive Karma Hunter Not to be contrary -- okay, I'm lying, I'm totally doing this to be contrary -- but this list is subject to the same pitfalls you accused Ed's of having. And it frequently does so to a much greater degree. Firstly, the hypocrisy of whining that you didn't appear on Ed's list while snubbing him from yours is completely laughable. I'll allot that he had 35 more slots; but honestly, it's Ed Bellis. You admit yourself that the only reason you even DID this list in the first place is because of him, you need look no further than that for your skewed reasoning. From taking over and running Rank the User to his involvement in the B8 Rap Battle, FFP, and multiple board projects, there is a *reason* why you cared so much and whined in multiple topics of his when he was making his list. Ed Bellis went from being a virtual unknown in 2005 to being *the* most popular user here in 2006. And you can't find a place for him on this list? Secondly, your own "objective" criteria in determining the selections for this list belie extreme bias and impartiality on your part. Honestly, it didn't take a rocket surgeon to see that Edouble was going to top this list, that Inviso was going to be high, etc. -- not because of their merits as users (which is all but incidental), but because it's you. To prove I'm not being biased in this respect, let me begrudgingly examine the case of your #6 user -- sephsblade. Now, I like ol' masamune boy -- in all honesty, he's easily in my top two users here. For me, most posts that are made by sephsblade garner more attention and hold more weight than a hundred of your garden-variety B8er's. It's also because of this attentiveness that I am sadly aware of sephsblade's only flaw here -- he simply does not post enough. Whether he goes underappreciated or not, there's only so much attention you can garner when you make an average of one topic a month. And then you have to take into account that the only really BIG thing he did here last year was the Terry Bogard's Contest Analysis and its spinoffs, which hardly garnered any readership at all...I should know, I was one of the few that bothered to follow them. Now, let's put this into perspective. An unknown with very little readership that hardly posts is one of the Top 6 Users of 2006? How can you possibly justify that from an objective standpoint? There were plenty more users that had more board projects than sephsblade, garnered more readership, and acquired more recognition. This is self-evident. The only justification you could conceivably use to place him as high as you did is to introduce your own personal biases into the selection process -- which is EXACTLY what you criticize Ed's list for. Yes, we both can appreciate sephsblade being one of the few vocal 2D fighting game fans on the board, his brilliant if niche topics, and his unique flavor of wit. But these are our *personal* opinions, and I make no pretenses concerning that. I would never dream of having him top a "Universal" Top X Users list. Assuming I would attempt something so asinine in the first place, of course. This extends to more than just him, of course. You admit in your own writeup that Edouble rarely posts here (and really, exactly how impressive is a 100% good post ratio when you make so little posts). I hold the same high opinion of your #1 user, and I maintain that placing him at #1 with the criteria you maintain is bollocks. So exactly what separates this list from Ed's, again? If anything yours is more disingenuous; at least Ed outright stated at the beginning that the list would be comprised of his top users and would be wholly influenced by his opinions. At best (if I decide to have a stroke and become incapable of distinguishing between such things) the most you're doing is "keeping it real" in your intentions while making the same damn type of list regardless. But what really stands out most of all is your stupid, self-righteous hubris that threatens to consume all of creation in a black hole of whining. Because really, that's all you do here -- even with this list designed to "honor" users. You whine. You *****, you moan, you shout it from the mountaintops and mutter it throughout the gutters. Everything you do attracts all sorts of drama (and I have some choice words for those who participate as well, it's definitely a two-way street). And while I maintain that much of the flak that you take is unwarranted, that's mostly because people aren't harping on you for the right reasons. I may agree with a lot of your positions (and many unpopular), but you do nothing but whine, moan, and troll about them until you're blue in the face (or, screen, as it were, but then again we would only be so fortunate). You provoke ire and contempt in those that you respect most here -- on multiple, separate occasions I have seen over half of your Top 15 List ridicule you for something STUPID you've done here. The same applies for two-thirds of your Top 3 (and really, Smurf doesn't strike me as the paragon of honesty here). People don't even deign enough to despise you, they treat you like a joke. I have nothing against you, Vlado. But you're pathetic. You have no self-respect. Your attitude here is contemptible. To be blunt, you do not act as if you are a good person. It's not a critique on you as a person (and to take it that way would be ridiculous, this is the Internet for chrissakes), but it is one of you as a user. If I made a Top 100 Users List, regardless of the criteria, you wouldn't be near it. I don't know what projects or investments you have done here with the sole exception of this one (I don't even know what board drama you are or have become entrenched in, I just know that you ARE involved in that), and I don't care. Things don't revolve around you, and you don't need to be anywhere near anyone else's personal list if you've done nothing to warrant their attention in a positive manner. You've done nothing to enrich the board for me (or others, from what I can see), and I'd give you naught but a thought when making a list for praising others. Now, if I were to make a Top X Worst Users list? Rest assured you'd place right near the top. --- Inviso *sighs and shakes head* Vlado, you say that all the people who like you are the only people who matter and you don't care about the others. That's your problem. You only listen to people who are on your side and when one of them (me) tells you that you have a problem, you tune them (me) out as well. You need to listen to what people like KH are saying instead of arguing minor points until he has got you pinned so badly that you have to resort to either posting like an idiot (LIEK THIS) or just using an extremely childish argument where you don't even argue the point but rather, you insult the way it's posted, as a way of trying to discredit him. You need to listen to people other than your friends Vlado, because otherwise, you're never going to change and sooner or later, even your friends will abandon you. --- Smurf Vlado you say you try to be yourself and not conform. But you clearly don't. You conform into whatever the board isn't to try and balance things out. That's not being yourself. --- UltimaterializerX How DARE tranny be nice to anyone. I mean DAMN, WTF is up with these people voting in user contests (specifically not for me) n' **** and having a circle of friends not including a douche such as myself? Don't you people know I'm the center of the universe? These guys have all lost their e-street cred for hanging around that guy, and this deeply and mortally wounds my very person. Conclusion: tranny is nice to people and more people like him than me so I'm going to whine about it until those people care even though nothing is actually wrong! The fact that I have spent thousands of hours accumulating the information says nothing at all about my person, either! GAWD you tranboys make me sick. You're no longer allowed to be nice to me and you're all overrated! Someone call Zachporn on the case while I go e-stalk for more info. --- therealosix Wha? It seems to me that I'm one of the few who treat JP normally despite his actions on the board. If you don't accept someone for who he is, I'll blame YOU, not him. If that someone conforms in order to be accepted, I'll blame him. Simple as that. Not being honest and true to yourself on a freaking anonymous internet message board is pretty damn disgusting. You accept someone for being an open bigot? Why would I accept that?What rationally sane, good willed person would accept someone like that, whether it was on the internet or real life? Says alot about ones character --- ShatteredElysium I love how the last page of this topic always gets turned into an argument/trolling etc. Vlado, it's Ed's opinion . It isn't gospel and is just what he personally thinks. A lot of people and projects won't make the list. Just shrug it off, it's not a direct snub to you, it just means that Ed enjoyed ten other projects over yours. It doesn't mean that everyone else did. If you only do the project so that you can get credit in topics like this then I would suggest you re-evaluate the whole VAPE thing because that isn't a very valid reason for running a project. Sure getting thanked for your work is always nice but expecting to get thanked for your work is a different matter entirely. --- Alex Shelley I knew you were just entertaining yourself in that "DEFEND THE HONOR OF WOMEN BECAUSE THEY TOLD ME SOME THINGS OVER AIM THAT THEY LATER REGRETTED TELLING ME BUT NEVER STOP ANYWAY!" stuff. Good show. --- FigureOfSpeech I am who I want to be. I actually believe that a lot more from a "Vlado = joke account" perspective than a "Vlado = serious account" perspective. Of course, I would not make such a bold statement without the proper elaboration. As a serious Vlado, you want the board to be a certain way, but your efforts only backfire. You would consider yourself a failure for this, but you never give up, despite knowing that your next attempt at changing things or opening peoples' eyes will backfire yet again. You want to be different from those who you disagree with, but that just doesn't happen. You're not different at all, just on the opposite side of the arguement. You're as different from your haters as a person is to his/her reflection in a mirror. You despise conformity but preach it to others (to conform to your beliefs). I don't have any idea whether you preach individuality and freedom of thought because you shoot down anyone who practices it (unless they coincide with you). You are a person who posts here only to be entertained, but there is too much you disapprove of. If television has nothing entertaining on, do you not turn it off? Of course, changing the channel is the first instinct. You haven't changed the programming on this board, nor will you ever, so you're left with 2 choices: turn it off (leave) or try to enjoy what is on (conform). Could you be happy with either choice? Absolutely not. Why? Because you'd be in defiance of who you want to be, and you'd be conforming either way. You aren't happy with the way board 8 is, and therefore, you want to be a person who is unhappy with the way board 8 is (because you are who you want to be). Therefore, you enjoy the disatisfaction. Someone who enjoys dissatisfaction is rarely happy with who they are... Now, as a joke Vlado, you are exactly who you want to be. You are a bringer of disorder and chaos. You stir up a cauldron of strong opinions and dominant personalities to unleash all kinds of turmoil and mayhem. And yet, no one knows who you really are. You're good enough at pretending to be serious that no one can prove you aren't, but you give just enough to tease and tantalize, keeping "Vlado is a joke account!" rumors alive. Self-controdictions baffle and enrage the masses to the point where any topic you create becomes a mushroom cloud in no time at all. You are the most controversial and polarizing figure in recent board 8 history. You couldn't be happier. You can manipulate practically anyone. You have people that hate you more than anyone else on the board, and you have a healthy amount of die-hard fans. You love both groups. You need both groups. And so I ask the question that begs to be asked, are you just a brilliant user or are you a brilliant user's alt? We'll never know. You've been around a long time but other people have been around longer. If you're an alt, you could admit it and reveal your identity in the biggest board 8 meltdown ever... and we still wouldn't believe you. That's how deep-rooted you are... and you love it. I thought up both of those little user profiles off the top of my head and I mean both with the most possible respect, so don't get me wrong. You can't deny that you are inconsistant. Both of these scenarios could be completely false, but they're both plausible, as are many others I could come up with. My only intention with this wall of text post is to put this all out there for you to think about and for everyone else to think about. --- Oddity In the face of all opposition you blindly hold onto your beliefs. Despite all evidence to the contrary. Now that whole topic wasn't enough to convince you, so I sure as hell am not gonna try. That is what I find hilarious about that topic. That you can so easily dismiss all those arguments against you. That is what I find funny. As for the other controversy surrounding your top ten list. I don't know where to stand on that... I never saw Ed's topic. Though again... I find it funny that despite 2 failures you decided to post a third. You claim to post it for the good of the board... but the board is almost universally negative towards you, so who does it really benefit? --- Redtooth ...Someone, make a note to make a topic calling him out in two months' time. */noted* Unless people involved in those matters bring them up themselves. And I'm pretty sure Inviso just did bring it up and you continue to comment on it even after saying you want to stop talking about it. "let's not talk about it, but I have to say I'm glad it's over because she didn't deserve me. But let's just not talk about it. *squeak* I could have saved her*/squeak*" I think by now, Vlado has been digging himself a hole for so long, he doesn't even want to ever re-surface. You're so arrogant, you're starting to picture yourself as the end-all of posters. Yet, you're easily the least helpful, most obnoxious and worst poster we have. And I claim to know you're B8 persona through your posts. If you're as disagreeable, big-headed, pathetically argumentative and hypocritical IRL as you are here, then I can only say I'm glad I'll never have to meet you. Whether it's the "true you" or not, the image you give out when posting is quite horrendous. --- Steiner Shocker "And where are you now? Are you happy? You decided to not communicate with me anymore despite me wanting nothing less than to help make your life better. But if you like it the way it is, be my guest. I can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." GOOD HOLY CHRIST MAN IT'S THE INTERNET YOU ARE NOT JESUS --- transience Happy Birthday, User That Doesn't Exist! (ASCII topic) I hope you have an awesome birthday and get many cool presents! ^_^ --- Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa Tifa --- AlienBabalien Alright, it seems this topic has some decent votes, but i'm considering changing the theme of this topic. Suggestions are welcome, as I want the least amount of flame wars possible. It's easy - just vote whether you like or dislike the user. If you are sort of inbetween, or don't know them, please don't vote. Yes or No will do - Sure, or Nah, or anything that can tell me Yes or No is allowed. Don't make a big essay about this; just one word is fine. I am just starting this, and I don't know if it will catch on, but hey. I'll give it a shot. Matches will last 24 hours unless here aren't enough votes or if i'm not here. Nominations are welcome. Nominate as many as you want per topic! Vlado is unable to break even with his haters, and now has the lowest score in this topic. Next is andyman...well, can't say much. All I remember about him is a topic titled "andymancanplan partyslamjam", which I thought was funny. Well, vote away! Previous Results: DSRage - 96.4% (28 Votes) Bballman7 - 94.1% (17 Votes) AppleKidJosh - 87.9% (33 Votes) Smurf - 85.4% (48 Votes) stingers135 - 81.3% (32 Votes) Vlado - 48.2% (56 Votes) Credits sephsblade gave me $25. lol thx Category:Awards